


of Bears and Dinosaurs

by Eliza_Sugarcane



Series: of Cas and Dean [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Cute, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, PBExchangeFairyTale, Parent Castiel (Supernatural), Profound Bond Gift Exchange, just a hint though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_Sugarcane/pseuds/Eliza_Sugarcane
Summary: Dean sometimes wonders what he did to deserve this.





	of Bears and Dinosaurs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canadduh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadduh/gifts).



> here it is, my entry for the profound bond Discord server exchange, i really hope you enjoy it Ryn!

Sometimes Dean felt like he stepped into a fairy tale when he looked at Cas and Claire. Who would’ve thought that working as a pediatric nurse would lead to the best relationship he’s ever had. It had been a few month since they met on halloween and even though there was some hesitation from Cas, mostly over the age difference they had, it had been wonderful. Dean wasn’t quite sure what he’d done to deserve someone as doting and sweet as Cas, but now that he had it, he was never letting it go.

“Deaaaaan will you read me a bedtime story?” Suddenly there was a small child climbing all over him and how could anyone say no to a face like this? 

“Of course I will sweetpea, go ahead and get all set up, I’ll be up in a minute”, he smiled at the beaming grin he got in return and watched Claire run up the stairs towards her bedroom.

Before he could even think of going after her a strong arm grabbed him from behind and a stubbly chin rubbed up his neck. “If you are good and get her to sleep soon, I have plans for you”, Cas rumbled into his skin and Dean couldn’t help the little shiver that ran down his spine.

“Oh you do, do you? What kind of plans, Daddy?”, Dean had to grin at the way Cas held him the slightest bit tighter at the nickname. It had been a while since they indulged in that particular kink and he never quite managed to remember how much it no only affected himself but also Cas. When Dean had first brought it up Cas had vehemently denied being the least bit interested in it, but Dean recognized self deception (mostly because he was a pro at it) and after assuring Cas that he really, _**really** _didn’t want to fuck his own father they had settled on “We can just try it and see what we think”. After the (spectacular) first time they had decided to just keep using it and it had become a regular thing.

Dean never got an answer from Cas about the plans, because Claire decided she had waited long enough by now and started yelling for Dean. “You better get to that, before she decides to come down again”, Cas chuckled and gave Dean one last kiss to the neck. “I’ll see you afterwards in the bedroom.” With that he sauntered off towards the bathroom, Dean couldn’t help but stare at his gorgeous boyfriend, those back muscles…

With a quiet groan Dean pushed himself up on the table that was covered in study materials and told himself that he really deserved a break, he had been studying non-stop for the last few days and by now his head was filled to capacity, he really needed a night off.

When he made it to Claire’s room she was already in bed, all tucked in and the book she wanted him to read was laid out on the side table. Dean sat down on the edge of the bed and picked up the book, it was “Goldilocks and the three Dinosaurs”, just like all the other times Claire wanted him to read to her and Dean grinned “Again? Don’t you have it memorized by now?” Claire just shook her head, uncharacteristically patient so Dean decided she had waited long enough.

 

“Once upon a time there were three Dinosaurs: Papa Dinosaur, Mama Dinosaur, and some other Dinosaur who happened to be visiting from Norway…”


End file.
